ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Time Apparatus
The Time Apparatus is a device that was created by Cyrus Borg under the orders of Krux. It served as the heart of the Iron Doom, a time-traveling superweapon that would allow him and his brother Acronix to travel back in time and alter the course of history. History Season 7: The Hands of Time A Line in the Sand Krux informs Acronix on the progress of Cyrus Borg, saying that he's made little to no progress in creating the Time Apparatus. While Borg initially claims this is due to the materials he was provided, he reveals to Krux that he simply doesn't wish to make it, saying they can't force him. At that moment, Machia arrives, who is instructed by Krux to help "motivate" Borg. After Machia's "motivation", Borg begins work on the apparatus. The Attack Following the Vermillion's failed attempt to secure the Slow-Mo Time Blade, Krux and Acronix angrily debrief Blunck and Raggmunk after suggesting they trade Cyrus Borg for the Time Blade, saying that without him, the apparatus would never be completed. During their arguement, Borg attempts to sabotage the apparatus, but is stopped by Machia. Secrets Discovered Upon returning back to base with both the Forward and Slow-Mo Time Blades, Krux, Acronix, and Machia all threaten Borg for stalling in creating the apparatus. Pause and Effect Borg fully completes the apparatus, telling Krux it will be able to supply the Iron Doom enough energy. Impressed by his craftsmanship and design of the apparatus, Krux places in the Slow-Mo Time Blade for a test run, but nothing happens. Borg then explains that the apparatus will not work until all four Time Blades are inserted. As Acronix and Krux are about to leave to secure the Pause Time Blade, Borg attempts one last attempt at sabotage, but is once again stopped by Machia, who orders her troops to plug the apparatus into the Iron Doom. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea After the Vermillion-disguised Ninja locate Borg, he explains to them about the apparatus, informing them he can disable it with a special passcode he can insert into it. When the Ninja attempt to bring Borg to the apparatus, they are stopped by Blunck and Raggmunk. After Borg manages to trick the two generals into allow him to inspect the apparatus, Jay accidentally blows their cover. While the others dealt with the Vermillion, Zane, Borg, and the newly-arrived Samurai X attempt to disable the apparatus. Unfortunately for them, they are paused by Krux with the Pause Time Blade. After the Time Twins insert the four Time Blades into the apparatus, it powers on the Iron Doom, allowing it to create a temporal vortex in the sky above. The Iron Doom, along with Krux, Acronix, and their Vermillion troops, all proceed to enter the vortex. Unknown to them, they were followed by Kai, Nya, Master Wu, and the Fusion Dragon. Lost in Time In the past, Kai and Nya attempt to remove the Reversal Time Blade from the apparatus in order to save the dying Master Wu, but to no avail. Later, when Kai, Nya, and the restored Master Wu confronts the Time Twins on the Iron Doom as it travels to the future, Master Wu is forced to rip out the Reversal Time Blade from the apparatus, causing the Iron Doom to spin out of control. As Kai and Nya return to the present with the Time Blade, Wu, Acronix, and Krux are all then lost in time with the Iron Doom. Category:Objects Category:2017 Category:Vermillion Category:Time Category:The Hands of Time Category:Technology Category:Lost in Time Category:Inventions Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Unknown Status